pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Satyr
Satyrs and Fauns are two sides of a coin. Both of the same race, the malevolent of their kind are refereed to as Satyrs while the benevolent Fauns. Satyrs are debauched and hedonistic creatures of the deepest, most primeval parts of the woods. They adore wine, music, and carnal delights, and are renowned as rakes and smooth-talkers, wooing unwary maidens and shepherd boys and leaving a trail of awkward explanations and unplanned pregnancies in their wakes. Though their bodies are almost always those of attractive and well-built men, much of the satyrs' talent for seduction lies in their talent for music. With the aid of his eponymous pan''pipes, a satyr is capable of weaving a wide variety of melodic spells designed to enchant others and bring them in line with his capricious desires.'' Fauns are far more benevolent than their unpredictable cousins. Many people use the two names interchangeably, a fact that irritates both fauns and satyrs. While satyrs breeding with their seduced victims always produce full-blooded satyrs, fauns are the result of a willing pairings. Like satyrs, fauns enjoy wine, music, dancing, nature, and carnal pleasures. '' '''Physical Description: '''Satyrs & Fauns have the ''upper torso, arms, and head of a man, but goat-like legs, a tail, and curling horns on his head. Its humanoid torso is always lithe but chiseled because of its constant activity and play - ''they rarely laze about too long.'' Society: 'These Fey also ''have a dedicated connection to the countryside, helping hardworking humanoids who make peace with the land and take little more than they need. They help these frontier folk by fighting off significant threats and keeping less savory fey creatures away from their settlements. While they prefer to go unnoticed, in dire times a band of ''Satyrs and ''Fauns may present themselves to villagers to warn their neighbors of an upcoming threat. ''They find nymphs exceptionally attractive, more so than all others who dare view them. Nymphs find beauty in their capricious nature and steadfast dedication to the natural world, and often humor their advances before almost accidentally falling in love with them.'' '''Relations: ''In addition to their constant frolicking, satyrs often act as guardians of the creatures in their forest homes, and any who manage to turn this Fey's lust to wrath are likely to find themselves facing down dangerous animals surrounding them. '' Alignment and Religions: 'While these Fey tend to value their own amusement well above the rights of others, they bear no ill will toward those they seduce. ''Children born from ''either Satyrs or Fauns are generally spirited away by their riotous kin soon after birth and raised by their fey parent or some other sylvan foster family. Adventures: The Satyrs & Fauns that become adventures are generally lured in by those already adventuring who find themselves traveling in their forests. These Fey become enamored with them and greatly interested in their free lifestyle, and decide to join them. Even Satyrs understand the powerful bond between fellow adventurers and never try to do anything to their allies. italicized are taken from the Bestiary entries for Faun and Satyr. For the Racial Traits section I will simply refer to them as Satyrs for convenience. Satyr Racial Traits (9 RP) +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence Satyr: Satyrs are Fey. Medium: '''Satyrs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. '''Normal Speed: '''Satyrs have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Low-Light Vision: In dim light, Satyrs can see twice as far as humans. Natural Weapons: Satyrs have a gore attack that deals 1d6 points of damage, and a hoof attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Fey Damage Reduction: Satyrs gain DR 5/cold iron due to their fey nature. Seducer: Satyrs are especially good at tapping into the enchantment magic that permeates the natural world. They add +1 to the saving throw DCs for their spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, Satyrs with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher may use charm person once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the user's character level). Languages: Satyrs begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Satyrs with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages such as Druidic). __NOEDITSECTION__